Por una Coca cola
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: Un Matt sediento, un Mello celoso, y una maquina expendedora.


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Este fanfic contiene slash/yaoi.

* * *

**Por una Coca cola.**

―Mierda, Matt. Deja esa puta cosa y vámonos.

Matt, quien estaba ocupado presionándole todos los botones que podía a la máquina sólo emitió un jadeo.

―¡Joder! ¡Esto no sirve!- gritó enfadado

―Lo has dicho mil veces- agregó el rubio, molesto- Te juro que si no dejas esa cosa te voy a dar un balazo en medio del culo.

Matt refunfuñó y le dedicó una mirada asesina. Mello abrió los ojos expectante, ¡¿Desde cuando Matt era el que intimidaba?!

―Quiero-mi-estúpida-coca-cola.- dijo, y se agachó para intentar meter la mano y robar una lata- ¡Estúpida cosa Tragamonedas, por lo menos devuélveme mi dinero!

Mello se sopló las manos, arrepentido de haber comprado un departamento tan apartado de los autoservicios. Pero bueno, si bien había sido él quien quiso ir al concierto del que acababan de salir, no se imaginó que el pelirrojo tendría un antojo a mitad del camino.

Se recargó sobre el coche rojo, bastante fastidiado mientras el otro le daba de patadas a la gran máquina.

Las luces de varias casas se encendieron, hasta un hombre habra gritado:_¡Son las tres de la mañana, no jodas!_

A lo que Mello respondió con un disparo al aire, y una sonrisa socarrona cuando las luces se apagaron de golpe.

―¡Voy a irme sin ti! – pero Matt no volteó- ¡Bien, imbécil!

Hizo un ruido estridente con las llaves, pero vale, en realidad no tenía que demostrarle lo que era capaz de hacer. De verdad se iría sin él. En serio. No le importaba quedarse una noche sin sexo.

Bufó y se sopló el cabello de la cara, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del piloto, Matt dijo:

―Me iré a dormir con Linda, entonces.

Matt lo miró fijamente, y Mello más que nunca quiso meterle la pistola a la boca. Y el arma también. [N/A: xD LOL]

―Te gustan las putas baratas, ¿ah?

Sonrió, Mello disfrutaba insultar a las personas. En especial cuando se trataba de ella.

―No te agredas a ti mismo. Al fin y al cabo me meto contigo.- ahora fue su turno de burlarse. La sonrisa del rubio se borró inmediatamente.

―¡Pues jódete y a ver si esa zorra te cumple tus caprichitos! Y por favor, métesela por todos los jodidos agujeros.

Matt se rió, y pensó que se iba a morir ya que nunca se había reído de Mello en sus narices.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Pero algo que sí tenía que evitar, eran las ganas que tenía de cantarle: _Estás celoso, estás celoso, estás celoso. _Y sí, Mello estaba celoso.

―No puedo creerlo…- se mordió la lengua, para que no se le saliera decir lo que pensaba- Estás celoso.- vale, se le salió.

―Estás idiota.

―Claro que no. Estás total y completamente celoso- agregó caminando alrededor del auto hasta llegar a él- …porque me amas.

―Por supuesto que no- dijo ruborizado.

―Sí, me adoras. ¡Mello enamorado! Va a llover sangre- se acercó peligrosamente a su boca, tal como lo hacía Mello cuando quería acobardarlo.

―Cállate, imbécil. No dices mas que tonterías.

―Está bien- aceptó alzando los hombros- …pero admítelo.

Matt pegó su cuerpo al de Mello, y éste tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gemir. Estúpido perro. ¿Quién se creía que era?

―¡Ja! ¡Por favor!- alegó mordazmente- Te amo tanto como esa maquina expendedora te da tu estúpido refresco de cola.

Lo miró desafiante, sonriente, ganador.

Y de repente un ruido le llegó a sus oídos. ¿Qué había sido eso? Había sonado como algo cayendo…

De pronto, Matt sonrió.

Mierda.

Miró hacia atrás con miedo. No podía ser.

Y ahí estaba, burlándose de él con esos colores tan brillantes. La jodida lata de coca-cola en el compartimiento de entrega.

Se sonrojó hasta las uñas, y se odio a sí mismo por hacerlo.

―Bueno…- empezó el otro- esperaba algo más romántico. Pero con eso me conformo.

La palabra "idiota" no llegó a salir de sus labios, puesto que el pelirrojo estaba haciéndole algo maravilloso con la lengua y apenas fue consciente de lo que acababa de pasar.

Por supuesto, Mello se vengaría. Justo cuando llegaran al cuarto.

Ó mejor;

Cuando se subieran al automóvil.

Pensar que la declaración más humillante –porque para él, todas las declaraciones eran humillantes- e inesperada de su vida había sido por una Coca-cola.

Pero por lo menos, ya no tendría que decírselo nunca más.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_N/A: _**La verdad es que soñé con una super tontería, y este fic es un tipo de adaptación mucho más coherente, puesto que lo mío era algo sin sentido acerca del matrimonio, del destino y una frase que decía "Si te sale coca cola, te casas con él" y claro, la máquina no daba otro refresco que no fuera coca. Pero en fin, me gustó. En especial por el cambio de roles. [Acabo de decir esto y me imaginé a Matt diciendo : BASTA. con un vestido y todo golpeado] Bueno, como a nadie les interesan mis estupideces xD hasta aqui lo dejo.

Reviews?


End file.
